El universo es incomprensible
by Writter in process
Summary: Todos vivimos los horrores de la guerra personalmente, y la tarea de superarlo nunca es fácil. Tras el encuentro en un parque, comenzará un viaje por el redescubrirse a uno mismo y encontrar el verdadero significado del amor.


**¡Hola, hola! Sé que he estado muy desaparecida. Ha sido debido a motivos personales que no veo oportunos comentar aquí, pero ¡lo bueno es que estoy de vuelta! Y con una nueva historia que no sé qué os parecerá. En un principio tenía pensado en hacer una minihistoria con esta trama, pero a ver a vosotros qué os parece. Sinceramente, sé que es corto, pero no sé ni cómo surgió esto. Espero que os guste, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos estos personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los uso para divertirme un rato sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Todo el mundo ve lo que aparentas ser. pocos experimentan lo que realmente eres.**

 **—Maquiavelo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Reencuentros.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con la luz del sol procedente de la ventana situada en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza, buscando disipar de su garganta el nudo de angustia con sabor agridulce que le había dejado su pesadilla de la noche anterior. Era inútil ignorarlas, fingir que no estaba pasando. Lo único que te quedaba era zambullirte en ella y vivir los minutos con desesperación rezándole a Merlín y Salazar que tus demonios te dejaran vivir una noche más.

Había aprendido todo aquello a base de fuerza desde el final de la guerra, cinco años atrás. Observó el cuerpo de Astoria Malfoy, de soltera Greengrass; dormitando apaciblemente en aquella cama que aparentaba ser un lecho matrimonial lleno de felicidad ante miradas indiscretas, pero que en realidad era la cuna de riñas y discusiones, el resultado de aferrarse a una última tabla de salvación con el objetivo de evitar morir ahogado en la soledad del ostracismo. Con el enlace, Draco no tenía claro si había limpiado su apellido o mancillado el de la rubia. Él se decantaba más por la segunda opción, ya que los Greengrass eran de las pocas familias que no habían tomado partido en el conflicto y la suya había abierto las puertas de su hogar al bando de la oscuridad.

Tenía la manía de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Quizás no estaría viviendo en una burbuja de apatía. No le lanzarían miradas de repulsión o compasión cada vez que salía a la calle. Tal vez desearía mínimamente a su mujer como para pedirle que nunca lo dejara por su amante, como para hacerla feliz o al menos intentarlo. Pero no podía. Su corazón parecía estar tan traumatizado por los horrores que sus ojos habían contemplado que parecía haber renegado de la capacidad de sentir algo. Sabía que estaba vivo porque respiraba, nada más. El resto de sus acciones eran automáticas, y cuando no sabía cómo proceder en determinadas situaciones, impulsivas; pues le aterraba quedarse a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Es cierto que era un engreído clasista sin escrúpulos, pero también era humano. Y la guerra parecía haber sacado a flote esa parte de sí mismo que había dado por sometida a su papel de villano. Él no eligió ser el antihéroe, y sin embargo todo el mundo parecía tener derecho a juzgarlo por ello. No dejaba de recriminarse que aquella era la pérfida venganza que el universo le había destinado por sus desprecios y maltratos en el pasado. Por permitirse el lujo de creerse en posición de un estatus superior.

Se levantó de la cama, rezongando al observar la pastilla de color azul junto al vaso de agua que Astoria había colocado sobre su mesilla con mimo la noche anterior. Trataba de ser una buena esposa, lo cuidaba sin esperar nada a cambio, conforme en que su relación no hubiese traspasado el cariño de amigos de la infancia aún con los anillos de por medio. Parecía haber aceptado que eso no ocurriría jamás y aprendido a buscar romanticismo calidez y felicidad en los brazos de otros. Draco también sabía que estaría dispuesta a desnudarse para él las veces que hicieran falta para cumplir la cláusula de su contrato matrimonial que exigía la concepción de al menos un heredero de lo que quedaba de fortuna. El rubio no la forzaba ni la buscaba, se limitaba a darle todo aquello que ella pudiera desear, incluyendo libertad para hacer todo aquello que está mal visto por parte de una persona casada a cambio de un poco de paz. Ese era su acuerdo tácito.

Volvió a observar la píldora entre sus dedos antes de tomársela acompañada de un generoso trago de agua. Le asqueaba tener que haber recurrido a la medicina muggle, pero según le había dicho su madre cuando la fue a visitar a Azkaban; era la única manera de mantener a salvo de las personas del mundo mágico que padecía delirios y ataques de histeria. En realidad, a él le daba igual que se supiera, como todo en esa vida; pero lo hacía por Astoria, quien trataba de escalar de nuevo en la sociedad mágica. Draco sentía que se lo debía, por todo el cariño desinteresado que ella ponía en sus caricias y sonrisas. Por ser la única que no le trataba como un bicho raro.

Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a apagar sus pensamientos mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas. Era un domingo temprano, acababa de amanecer. Una vez listo, se apareció en el Londres muggle, concretamente en un parque. Tomó aire un par de veces y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su parte favorita de la terapia: correr. Desde la primera vez que lo había probado por consejo del médico (aunque al principio estaba reacio, todo hay que decirlo), no había faltado ni un domingo. Era su momento para desfogar, para dejar de ser el Malfoy altanero para ser simplemente el niño forzado a convertirse en hombre por una guerra que nunca debería haber tenido lugar. También le gustaba porque por otro lado le producía un secreto placer el tener algo en común con los muggles, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

* * *

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una mujer demasiado activa. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y ella ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Sonrió de forma ladeada al ver como su marido refunfuñaba algo en sueños y se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Ella sabía que iba a ser imposible que Ron se levantara temprano en su único día libre de la semana para ir a correr con ella. Había perdido la apuesta y ahora el pelirrojo debía llevarle el desayuno a la cama durante una semana entera. Sonrió complacida ante la idea y prácticamente saltó de la cama, dispuesta a comerse un nuevo día. Se vistió con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, pues hacía calor a pesar de las horas. Además, se ajustó una especie de brazalete que le permitiría llevar el móvil con ella y escuchar música mientras hacía ejercicio.

Ron y Harry le decían que era estúpido conservar ese aparato si toda su vida se desarrollaba en el mundo mágico, pero a ella le hacía sentir más cerca de sus orígenes, de todo lo que ella era mientras aún continuaba con la búsqueda de sus padres, que había iniciado por toda Australia tras el final de la guerra, pero sin éxito, lo que llenaba de frustración e impotencia a la leona. ¿De qué servía ser la bruja más inteligente de una generación? Aparentemente, para nada.

Apretó el botón de la pantalla, simplemente para contemplar con una sonrisa cómo ella unos cuantos años más joven le devolvía el gesto rodeada por los brazos de sus padres. Esa foto había sido tomada en la alhambra de Granada, en España durante unas vacaciones de navidad y le hacían recordar tiempos más felices. Se mordió el labio, quedándose en el recuerdo por un momento. Fue el verano en el que recibió la carta que transformaría su vida por siempre, sus últimos momentos siendo una niña normal antes de pasar a ser la comelibros. Para bien o para mal. Se acarició con un escalofrío la palabra que había llevado como bandera y no como una lacra desde el día en el que Bellatrix Lestrange se la escribió con magia oscura, tanto en la piel como en el corazón. Todavía escuchaba su risa en sueños, como una tétrica sonatina compuesta por el universo para recordarle que no todo el mundo es bueno.

El canto de un pájaro la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo y tener energía. Se comió una manzana verde, sus favoritas y mientras se hacía el café se ató las zapatillas con fuerza para evitar posibles caídas. Ron se las había regalado en su primer aniversario de casados, hacía un par de años, aunque por supuesto ella tuvo que dejarle varias pistas. Él trabajaba muy duro y no siempre era el marido atento que la castaña hubiese deseado, pero la cuidaba. Se querían, eran felices y habían superado juntos las heridas de la guerra, o al menos; les habían dado puntos de sutura aunque quedasen cicatrices.

Tras terminar su café, dejarle una nota en la mesilla a Ron y despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla con cuidado de no despertarlo, salió por la puerta de su casa al encuentro de un caluroso mayo. Bajó los escalones de la entrada de su edificio, situado en el Londres muggle para después cruzar la calle y llegar hasta el parque donde siempre hacía ejercicio. Calentó durante unos minutos y después empezó a caminar para ir aumentando progresivamente la velocidad, hasta empezar a trotar, sintiéndose libre una vez más, notando como su alma se libraba de las preocupaciones y problemas. Ya los recogería de nuevo más tarde, ahora este era su momento y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se lo arruinara. En ese instante era de nuevo la joven y dulce Hermione Granger, cuando no había malos y tenía toda su juventud por delante para explorar y disfrutar. Para desplegar las alas y volar hasta rozar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que otro cuerpo corría hacia ella y era inminente la colisión. Era como si fuera un asteroide que desea escapar de la tierra y necesita alejarse. Ella no supo verlo a tiempo. Fueron apenas unos segundos, que se hicieron eternos para ambos. Él intentó esquivarla, pero no lo logró porque percibió cómo un cuerpo menudo, frágil pero lleno de vitalidad, impactaba contra su pecho. La castaña sintió unos brazos rodeándola en un abrazo protector, que ella supuso un acto reflejo, y más cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con una mirada que había visto por última vez cuando era una niña, herida en el campo de batalla. No podía decir que la hubiera echado de menos, porque entre ellos siempre había habido insultos, pero sí podía admitir que no lo había olvidado. No sabría definirlo bien, siempre hubiera jurado que se trataba de un frío glaciar, pero ahora parecía plata líquida, envuelta en un toque de madurez que únicamente el sufrimiento y los años podían otorgar. Lo reconoció porque ella lo tenía también, lo había visto en su reflejo.

—Lo siento, yo no pretendía...—murmuró, visiblemente incómodo con el encuentro. Ella lo desestimó con un gesto quitándole importancia y le sonrió de una forma que el rubio había visto antes, pero que nunca pensó que sería para él. Con calidez. Quizás estaba delirando, era lo más probable, o al menos, la única explicación viable que le podía otorgar su cabeza al hecho de que su mayor rival estaba siendo amable con él. Ella pareció interpretar su expresión, pues sonrió aún más con un toque juguetón, como si supiese algo que el desconocía.

—Sonrío así porque nunca pensé que recibiría una disculpa por tu parte, aunque sea por algo tan estúpido como chocarse por la calle.—reconoció, también confusa por el comportamiento de su interlocutor, hablándole con esa vocecilla que siempre lo puso de los nervios. Draco Malfoy rodó los ojos, incapaz de creerse que aquella mujer fuese verdaderamente la castaña. ¿Dónde estaban las respuestas mordaces? Cuando la reconoció, se preparó para que le gritara que mirara por dónde iba o que directamente lo mandara a la mierda, pero no aquello. El mundo estaba loco.

—Se llama educación, Granger. Por si con tu educación de sangresucia no te habías enterado.— replicó en tono mordaz, arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer en aquellos días que ahora quedaban tan lejos. Ella se mordió el labio, intrigada por la vuelta a los viejos métodos de comunicación entre ambos, aunque quizás la amabilidad había sido algo momentáneo hasta que la reconoció y recordó que se trata del enemigo.

—Vaya forma de tratar a tu nueva terapeuta, Malfoy. Nos vemos mañana.— Respondió en tono seco, para después marcharse sin dedicarle una última mirada, farfullando sobre que había sido una sesión de deporte perdida. Aunque, siendo francos, el soltar por fin la bomba sobre la identidad de su próximo caso, le sentó como librarse de un peso que llevaba meses cargando. Por otro lado, el rubio agradeció que se marchase sin haber dicho nada, porque básicamente lo había dicho todo. Se quedó ahí parado, pestañeando sin parar creyendo que debía estar dormido. Se pellizcó el brazo derecho, pero para su horror, ya estaba en el mundo real. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? ¿Granger su terapeuta? Se preguntó qué sería lo suficiente, quizás que aceptase la propuesta de Astoria de empezar a hacer calceta. No sería raro, pues lo que acababa de vivir le confirmaba su locura. Ni en un millón de años se dejaría tratar por aquella bruja de tres al cuarto.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, por lo que optó por regresar andando a casa, decidido a pedirle explicaciones a Astoria nada más cruzara el marco de la puerta. No entendía cómo le había podido hacer algo así, se sentía traicionado. Suspiró, negando con la cabeza mientras avanzaba entre los árboles. El universo a veces era incomprensible.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Lo primero de todo, que muchísimas gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí. Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero es que quiero ver si hago una historia completa o lo dejo como está. Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión y todo lo que queráis decirme, que ¡es muy importante! porque nos ayuda a mejorar. Gracias de nuevo. ¡Un beso!**


End file.
